Computing system may include multiple input/output (I/O) systems. The systems can be a wired I/O such as Ethernet, Universal serial bus (USB), esata, IEEE 1394, thunderbolt, or another system. The I/O systems may be wireless such as Bluetooth, WiFi, Near field Communication or another system. The data packets may be routed to one of the I/O systems based on a priority list of the I/Os in the computing system.